Chips
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Duncan and Courtney One-Shot.“I’m Duncan.” Smirking, he seductively winked, making her annoyance grow. “I’m bad, I’m hot. Let’s face it Princess, I’m all that and a bag of chips.” DxC.


_Chips_

_By Cereal-Killa_

Duncan's day had actually gone well.

He hadn't got in trouble, which was major for him. He hadn't frowned not once today, which was strange, considering he usually frowned every time he entered school or his house, or anywhere else where they followed the rules. It was probably one of his perfect days. One of those had yet to come for a long time.

But it wasn't complete. As he lay flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind drifted to a particular CIT: Courtney. He hadn't seen her all day, considering she was sick at home. Sighing, he realized that his perfect day would not be complete without seeing his Princess. Hopping off his bed, he grabbed his car keys and jumped out the window, landing on his feet, even though it had been a 15 foot jump.

Yup, this was one of his days.

***

Courtney's day had actually been terrible.

She hadn't seen a day like this in years. Her mouth felt dry and raspy, and her eyes stung. She sneezed every other ten seconds, and her stomach felt terrible. In a short sentence, Courtney felt like shit.

Missing a day of school had been terrible. Her perfect attendance record was now ruined, all thanks to her Mom forcing her to stay home, then decided to leave her here so she could go to work. Still in her nightgown, she felt a bit cold, so she cuddled the blanket closer. "Ugh…"

Something in the pit of Courtney's stomach told her that things weren't over. She could feel that her worst day was about to be complete somehow, and she was dreading it terribly.

The door-bell then rang, and she groaned. "It's unlocked!" She yelled, but her voice cracked and sounded really stuffy. Coughing, as to get rid of the congestion, she yelled again. "Come in!" But it still wasn't loud at all. She sighed, and then blew her nose again with the tissue.

Whoever was there was apparently smart enough to open the door. "Princess?"

Yup, this was one of Courtney's days.

***

Sighing, her head turned just a bit, only enough for him to see her blood-shot eyes peering at him in slits. "What are you doing here Duncan?" Her voice was raspy and soft.

Holding up the can of Campbell's gingerly, he smirked at her. "Thought you might want some soup." He glided over to her, sitting down next to her body on the couch, eyes softening after glancing her over. He bit his lip, sadden at the condition she appeared to be in.

All her features were sickly, her hair tossled. Even her onyx eyes were dull and sullen. She managed a small smile. "Thanks," she snuffled, reaching for the can. He pulled away quickly, putting it out of her grasp. "Duncan, give me the can."

"Ah ah, Princess." He grinned down at her. "Sick people don't make their own food." Getting up off the couch, he headed towards the kitchen.

Groaning , Courtney weakly stumbled off the couch. Duncan peered from around the corner of the kitchens doorway, eyes narrowing. "Are what are you doing up, Miss Disease-ridden?"

Rolling her eyes, her hand automatically went down to her hip as if an instinct. "Making sure you don't break the china, Pig." She headed into the kitchen, showing him the cabinet with plastic bowls.

"Nice nightgown." Courtney's cheeks went red with chagrin instantly, face flushed. She turned to him, her expression angry but her face still flooded with red.

"I'm having an off day, ogre. I think I'm pretty close to puking here, so let's just stop with the sarcasm for a bit." She frowned and stomped towards the fridge, trying to find anything to keep from looking at his intense stare.

He smirked, a smile in his eyes. "I think we just all know you want me."

Her eyes turned into slits as she eyed a carton of milk from the back. "And why do you think that?"

He shrugged. "I'm Duncan." Smirking, he seductively winked, making her annoyance grow. "I'm bad, I'm hot. Let's face it Princess, I'm all that and a bag of chips."

Courtney's eyes widened. "Chips!" I ran up to the pantry. "That sounds good." She reached for a bag of lays at the top of the pantry, but her weak arms were too short. Grunting, she tippy-toed for the bag, but groaned when she had no such luck.

Smiling, Duncan reached for the bag from behind her. Holding it in front of her gingerly, he winked. "Like I said; all that and a bag of chips."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled and took the chips. "Thank you." She then walked towards where the chicken noodle soup was boiling, staring down into the water, feeling the heat rise to her face. "You know, for a bad guy, you have your sweet moments."

"Yeah right." He snorted, eyes rolling. "Sure Princess."

"I'm not kidding!" She shot towards him, still smiling. "You can be okay. At times." She then took the plastic bowl off the side counter, pouring the chicken noodle soup in. Taking out a soup, she slurped up a nice spoonful. "Good soup."

"Made by a bad boy." Duncan smirked.

She stalked back off to the couch. "Right." She said sarcastically.

Duncan plopped down beside her. "Need a tissue?" He said holding up a small paper tissue.

"Nah." She smiled. "I feel better already."

Now Duncan's day was complete. Now he really did feel like all that and a bag of chips.

And now Courtney's day wasn't so disastrous after all. Maybe that feeling in the pit of her stomach had just been a hungry feeling. A need for a good bag of chips.

**Aww… I thought it was sweet. All that and a bag of chips… well I was just hungry. Hope you like it anyway.**


End file.
